Silence of the Saiyans
by wsprsndadrk
Summary: BVDN submission - my version of an A/U world where Bulma is the hunter and Vegeta, her willing prey.
1. Chapter 1

LEGEND:

It wasn't the darkness that was creepy. Bulma was a creature who found such darkness comfortable; it freed her from the shackles of propriety, civility, and humanity, and she wore it like a second skin. The night was to her as the sunlight was to a fat, lazy, cat stretched out on a windowsill.

No. It wasn't the darkness. It was the smell that unnerved her. It was the scent of old, wet earth; it was the stench of crawling things, half dead and wholly mad, scraping out existence by preying on things less wary than need be.

Loathe as she was to touch the slime-slicked wall of broken and crumbling stones, she needed it to guide her in the pitch. Where she needed to go was the furthest from the light.

At the end of this underground, forgotten, catacomb was a legend.

Vegeta, Saiyan Prince.

She had been one of likely thousands who had chased him across the galaxy, charged with capturing or killing him for crimes against life. He had been a fugitive long before she had become a bounty hunter – in fact, he had inspired her to pursue the profession. He hadn't been much older than she when he had been party to purging her world. Children, they had been. It hadn't mattered his age when he destroyed her planet, nor had it mattered her age when her planet had been annihilated around her. From that moment on, she had become a demon obsessed – because only a demon could catch a devil.

PUMPKIN

On her collar was a golden, embroidered emblem that she supposed was supposed to look like a sun system with a protective shield around it. To her, it looked like a pumpkin. Yet the crest gave her immediate access to anywhere she wished to go without question or resistance. It marked her as a Galactic Peace Agent, charged with protecting the public and subduing the most violent peace violators. To her, it meant bounty hunting.

She had been ordained in the ministry as the youngest member ever to pass the trials required to be accepted into the guild. She had quickly become their best. She had no lack of resources, and she designed most of her equipment herself. She may look harmless, and even enticing – but so did bloodwater to someone thirsty – the scent of the water made even the most slaked pallet desperately parched, but drinking it was a death sentence if you were allergic to bleeding out from every poor.

Seven years she had been chasing him. Sometimes she got close – so close she could see the sly, taunting smirk he wore as he slipped through her fingers yet again. After a time, she realized he was leading her. She may be the best, but it was being said that the Saiyan Prince was a ghost – that he had never lived and was invented to be the target of hatred in order to steal attention from the real monsters. No one had seen or heard a trace of the elusive Prince in four years. No one… but her.

And when the trail grew cold, suddenly, there would be a clue found just so in just the right place in just the right time.

He wanted her chasing him.

Until she had given up. Abandoned him, let him go…

BRIDGE

It had been a ploy to flush him out, but after nearly half a year, she had almost convinced herself to adopt the lie as truth. She didn't know when she had crossed the bridge from someone worth saving into something savage and rabid. Had she known the moment she had approached the event horizon, about to cross over, she wouldn't have hesitated. She had followed him willingly, fulling knowing he would swallow her. And he had. He had breeched her mind, violated her soul, and warped her to be a twisted image of himself.

He had become everything to her; she lived and breathed to hunt him. She thought like him, adopted his patterns, and disdainfully walked away from _everything_ so she could submerse herself into his world, his way. She was his dark disciple and she worshiped him with her need and her hatred. She had been corrupted by him to such a point that it had nearly broken her to stop chasing him.

He must have felt the same intolerable ache as she had when she had left the chase…

Because suddenly, for no reason at all….

He had turned himself in and had said only these 5 words again and again, no matter what was said or done to him, "I will speak with _her_."

And so, after years - she finally finds herself face to face with him, separated only by a thick panel of plexi-glass – and strangely ornate ki supressors she knows are grafted to the bone of his neck, wrists, ankles, and the base of his tail. She knows because she is the one who designed them specifically for him. She knows he knows it too; he actually nods his head to bring her attention to one of his wrist cuffs, cocks his head at her, and grins in appreciation. She can't help but to grin back. He is pleased despite – or probably because of – the nature of the taunt. The Saiyan designs describe a great trail undertaken by one in the royal line, one that would require a victorious end to merit such handsome jewelry.

DARK HORSE

Neither of them speak, and after minutes, she turns to leave. She will not be the first to speak. He has taught her patience.

She is rewarded with his low, velvety purr, reaching her ears through the holes in the plexi-glass. "The Dark Horse has won the race and has earned her prize. She wishes it of me, yet she would leave before getting it. Is that wise?"

She stops and looks over her shoulder. "I'm no dark horse when the race was thrown – but it doesn't matter because you've lost, either way. That was the prize. So. What makes you think I didn't get what I wanted?"

His eyes dance with mirth and he smiles, revealing pointed canines. "Yes, yes. I have thrown the race. But by doing so, have I not manipulated you into getting what I want as well?"

She knows he refers to her abandoning the chase – allowing his capture and forcing her to confront him has kept her ensnared in his web.

She turns around and returns to stand before the glass, way closer than she knows she should. Who had been hunting who all these years? Did it matter? Maybe she did want something from him. She had so many things she could say, so many questions… they suddenly seem so pretentious and naïve, now. But…

This time, she smiles at him. "So. We both know we walk to talk to one another. Maybe now we can have a real conversation."

He chuckles and steps closer to the glass. "If we are to be on equal ground, little one, are you not obligated to tell me your motivations since you know mine?"

Her breath catches, but she fights not to let her shock show. She hadn't known whether or not to believe him… over the years the clues he had left had become more and more suggestive. Eventually he had declared outright that he thought of her as his possession, and looked forward to the day she realized the feeling was reciprocated. She had thought it a mind game, and it likely was – but perhaps because he had been telling the truth…

"No," she whispered. "But I will in the spirit of cooperation."

"You wish to cooperate with me? How interesting," he muses playfully.

She frowns. "I used to want to kill you."

"And now?" His voice is a caress.

She studies him a moment. "I want you to suffer," she states simply.

He tosses his head back and roars in laughter. After a moment, he peers at her, eyes sparkling. "Bulma… Bulma the lab rat. You are no killer or dealer of pain despite what you may wish, you have no stomach for anything so crude or vulgar such as torture. You may have created the ornaments I now wear, but you couldn't force yourself to commit an act you believed distasteful. You are the best at capture – but the worst at killing. You have no blood on your hands whatsoever."

This time, she can't hide her shock. "Don't be surprised, little blue lab rat. I can smell it on you. You are clean… as clean and sterile and lifeless as the pussy between your legs. I'm flattered. You've given all of your time and attention to finding me…"

Bulma steps within a foot of the glass and snarls. "Yes. I enjoy the labs. But who's the murderous, undersexed, rat in a cage? A cage you know I invented. I may not kill you, but take care. I have the means to damage you. Maybe _not_ killing you would be the torture you think I'm so against."

Vegeta leers at her with clear lust. "Woman, I beg you. Please try."

HORSEMAN

They stare at each other for long minutes, saying nothing. Vegeta smirks and glances down the length of her body. "It is not her skill for torture that is of use to her against me, but her flesh instead. She knows this."

Bulma looks at him with hard eyes, takes off her jacket, throws it on the mossy ground behind her, and steps within inches of the glass. Vegeta puts his hands against it and his fingers feather over it as though he were caressing her. He rests his forehead against the transparent material near the holes, sniffs deeply with his eyes closed, then gives her a heated, slow once over. When his breath fogs against the glass, she unzips her uniform blouse and lightly presses her unbound breasts to the plastic. He licks the glass and fumbles with his pants to stroke his cock.

She closes her eyes and imagines his tongue against her heated skin. "And the horseman would break the dark horse to ride her if he could….," she whispers.

HEADLESS

"Turn around," he demands huskily. "I want to see the rest of you."

She doesn't even hesitate. Perhaps she's lost her head, but she turns around as he asked and leans against the glass so he can see her ass. Despite the ki supressors, she feels a pulse of his ki through the glass that zaps her right to her core. Her knees nearly buckle with the shock of an unexpected orgasm, small as it is. She recovers quickly and jumps from the glass to looks at him – he is grinning at her knowingly and has some of her hair in his fingers. He smiles languidly at her, eyes full of hungry promise. She steps away and grabs her coat from the ground.

She doesn't look at him as she speaks. "There's an alien travelling from planet to planet killing with ki. This wouldn't be odd, but his ki signature is strange. So is his method. He skins and guts them, then removes their bones in one piece through a single cut from neck to groin. It's like he's taking trophies. Not even _you_ did that." She glances up at him. He seems interested so she continues. "The tissue left behind is blackened and calcified. He's elusive and secretive and always one step ahead. No one knows murder as you do, and can disappear so completely like you can. You know what he is?"

Vegeta simply nods.

"Help us find him, then," she states.

He chuckles. "The guild did well to choose you to approach me. I know you resisted – but mark me, you'd have come to me eventually. This just gave you an excuse. Even so, you know you were manipulated. You've had the most success, if you can call it that with all the help I gave you, in tracking me. Knowing all of this, you still turn the situation to your advantage. You know I will help you, little human. But - what will I get in return? Will you enter my cage and let me shove my tongue down your throat and my cock up your cunt? Hmm or maybe you prefer the other way around?"

She grins sardonically. "Aside from a chance to play mind games with me, you'll get nothing. Oh, I'm sure you can appeal for better accommodations, though. A cage with a window, maybe? Or better food…?"

"The only view I want is in front of me and the only meal that appeals to me is there as well. Tell me, little one, that your solution is to release me. I can be rid of your alien problem for you within days," he raises his eyebrows and licks a canine as he glances down her body once again, eluding to an unspoken promise of all the _other_ things he'd do if he were released.

Bulma smiles. "I have no doubt." She turns to leave. "But you're still not getting out of there."

"Little blue lab rat…"

She turns to face him.

"In return for your gift," he holds her hairs up and runs them through his lips to taste them, "I offer one of my own – in the spirit of cooperation." He glances down towards his feet.

She follows his eyes but pauses when she sees unmistakable movement. He's been masturbating this whole time and he'd been waiting for her to notice. When he's certain she's watching, he comes all over the glass in hard spurts.

When he's finished, she flicks her eyes up to meet his gaze. He grins.

She grins back and turns to leave.


	2. Chapter 2

LEGEND

Despite her better judgement, she found herself lobbying for Vegeta's release. She couldn't explain how she knew, but she was certain he was no threat. He hadn't killed in cold blood – that anyone knew of – since she had stopped chasing him. She argued that it was by his choice and not because he was underground. After all, he hadn't stopped murdering when and where he pleased in the years prior. Yet no one seemed to believe her. They couldn't understand that just because he was still lethal and dangerous, he had made the choice to refrain from killing.

She couldn't explain how she knew this – knew he had done it for her.

No one believed that the Legendary Golden Warrior had simply…. quit. It was as if they needed to believe the monster still existed.

She'd been thrown out of the guild, accused of turning into the thing she had chased for almost a third of her life. She wasn't certain they were wrong.

Yet, as though her actions were not her own to control, she had stolen a transport and had left the planet illegally. She may not be a bounty hunter any longer, but she didn't wish them harm. She'd not sabotaged anything when she left, except to assist her escape. She knew that within hours the guild would disperse to protect itself. So many in one location made it vulnerable, but no single place was headquarters. They'd reconvene in a new place and then they'd come after her. She didn't have much time.

Hours later, she landed on the planet that had been Earth – ironically, the place where Vegeta had surrendered himself was the place where it had all begun. It was called Pyzon, now.

She ditched her transport on Pyzon's moon where it would quickly be either stripped down for parts or quickly resold. Either suited her. Though she had scrambled the identification number, it would only buy her so much time if they sent someone with a brain cell after her. She had perhaps two days on Pyzon at most. She purchased a private shuttle ticket for the privacy and because she knew she could buy off the pilot. Private shuttles were flown by those barely shy of criminal status themselves and went from port to port ripping people off until they were chased to the next port.

Once they broke atmosphere, she instructed the pilot in where to go. He grunted ascent and she glanced out the window. The shuttle was very small and the interior was shaped like one of former Earth's limos. If she remembered correctly, limos were still in use for alien visitors thrilled with the gimmicks of the planet's former owners. She snorted in derision.

Resting her head against the seat, she let her eyes wander to the darker corners of the interior. Ah.. and there it was. A camera. She tried not to smile.

PUMPKIN

Not looking at the camera was easy, but she ensured it had an excellent view. She couldn't wear her uniform any longer, but she had chosen a skirt partially for precisely this…

Slipping her fingers past the hem of the skirt, she fingered herself through the thin cotton fabric of her lace panties. It's easier to drive the thought of the pilot from her mind than she thought it'd be, and she works herself quickly into orgasm. It's mild, but it would serve her purpose. She opens her eyes and finds that the pilot has increased his speed. Apparently, he had slowed down to ensure she'd finish before he had to land.

As the shuttle gently touches down and the canopy opens, she glances into the camera and winks.

When the pilot stiffens, she laughs. "I was practicing," she tells the camera.

The pilot speaks from the front seat. "Feel free to practice anytime, lady."

She stands to disembark and hands him a credit chip to pay for the ride.

He can't quite look at her in the eye, as his focus is on her bust. Even if he did want to turn her in, he'd have no idea what she looked like. His brain was likely no more functional than pumpkin mush at this point. A corner of her lip curls upwards. She clears her throat and he jumps. "No payment is necessary. I wish I could say it's on me, but I guess it was close enough."

She grins widely and reaches over him to touch a miniature electronic pulse device in the palm of her hand to the consul. It would fry any recording devices, but not disable the craft itself. When he sputters in protest, she pats his thigh. "I wouldn't want you to feel used, now." She tosses the credit chip into the cabin and turns to jump to the ground.

BRIDGE

In front of Vegeta's cell once again, without saying a word, she strips her wet panties off and shoves them into one of the holes in the glass where he grabs them. Pulling out a capsule, she opens it. A single chair remains when the smoke clears. Humming to herself, she brings it close to the glass, hikes her skirt up so that the material bunches around her waist, sits down, raises her legs and braces her feet against the glass so he can see, and masturbates in front of him.

He takes the lacy underwear – a bridge between them despite the glass barrier - and smells them while he watches her, enraptured. Freeing his dick, he starts to pump it in time with her breathy moans. When she comes, it's hard and powerful, as is his own a few strokes later. Her legs, too heavy to hold up, fall to the ground and she leans forward to catch her breath. Slowly, she stands up and looks at him. His eyes peer back at her, deep and fathomless, glinting in the dimness. She puts her hands against the glass and he responds by raising one of his own to press against hers, where he able to touch her.

"Lick your fingers," he says, his voice thick and husky.

She brings her fingers to her lips but doesn't put them in her mouth. Instead, she shows him how wet they are. "Isn't that for you to do?" she says softly.

He takes her underwear and licks the crotch while looking at her. She smirks "Not the same thing, is it?" She sucks on her fingers and Vegeta groans as if he's in pain and puts his forehead against the glass.

DARK HORSE

She watches him a minute. "Your dark horse wants to know the price for your promise that you'll do no harm beyond what she will ask of you."

His lips twitch. "Clever girl. Your people have already declined my freedom so you came here to negotiate my release yourself." He grins at the pun and jerks his semi-limp dick which starts to harden again. "Well done. You have purchased my cooperation cheaply. Aside from what must be done to catch your alien, I will leave your – forgive me, I mean your _former_ planet- untouched.."

"And all of the current inhabitants," she interrupts.

He smirks. "I cannot agree to that. How are we to fuck if I am not allowed to touch?"

She presses her mouth in a thin line. "Is that all?"

He stands "No. I also need the means to freely leave this wretched planet and I must be allowed the chance to punish the Saiyan who lived here as Human. I know he is here. That is the second reason I chose this place to surrender my freedom."

Bulma narrows her eyes. "I'm going to ignore your implication that you have or ever would surrender _anything_. You knew I'd bust you out, though I didn't know that for sure until 10 minutes ago." She sighed. "The ship is easy. I won't ask how you knew he was here. But I will ask what makes you think you'll be able to punish Goku?"

He cocks an eyebrow. "I said I wanted the _chance_."

She shifts her weight. There was a trick in there, somewhere. Vegeta didn't _try_ anything. And what kind of punishment could he mean? She knew he wouldn't kill – she supposed that was part of the price he had paid up front to ensure she would release him. Well. It was no use guessing at could be's. She needed to know how _she_ would be punished. "What more do you want of me… besides polishing your dick?"

HORSEMAN

He smiles but doesn't answer for a moment. "It is good the horse acknowledges her horseman."

He pauses again. "Since it is you who will meet my terms on behalf of these people - though why you champion them is beyond me as they are not your own - perhaps I may agree to keep the promises I've given you. So long as it is between now and three days. Any longer or the deal is invalid. Go now, then. Do as you must to set me free.

She turns and starts walking away. He smiles as he watches her leave.

Within the hour, he hears a high pitched hum as the plexi-glass starts to vibrate. The sound nearly bursts his eardrums as the speed heats it with such violent force, it shatters. He takes a deep breath and leisurely jumps from the cell. As he walks through the darkness, he tears the ki supressors from his flesh.

Pain would never be enough to hold him.

HEADLESS

In the end, capturing the alien menace is simple. He had trapped the thing before he had turned himself in. True to his word, the Saiyan Prince did not kill it. It would be a mistake the new inhabitants of Pyzon would regret, but that wasn't his problem. For now, he left the creature incapacitated and easy to find. It would be a matter of time and greed that would ensure its eventual escape. Beings of peace were always fascinated with those of violence. They always felt they could tame the beast and use it for their own ends.

They never seemed to understand that only the beast could decide whether or not it would be tamed.

Or, at least, as tame as they were capable of being.

Also as planned, the Saiyan raised on the planet that had been Earth had found him. Vegeta could barely hold in his glee when he was challenged.

"I know what you're trying to do," the tailless Saiyan had called out.

"Then you know it will be done," Vegeta replied calmly, pleased.

"I can't let you do it!"

Vegeta laughs. "If you have a claim on her, so much the better for me." He sobers slightly and peers at Goku with eyes full of mocking mirth. "Though I know that you have no such claim."

Goku grits his teeth. "I will stop you."

"You can try," Vegeta barks in laughter.

Goku snarls. "This is as far as you go!"

"Is it?" Vegeta purrs. "Why should it be? It was her idea." He throws Bulma's panties at Goku who catches them, shocked when he can smell Bulma's juices on them. His face falls and Vegeta smiles maliciously. "So you see? She wants what I want. And I have wanted it long enough. I will wait no more."

Vegeta smirks when Goku cringes. "You know why I am no danger to her. I've already rid the alien plague and even promised her to leave this little planet in peace. So. Will you stand aside or do you insist I kill you despite my word? You know how unhappy that would make her…."

Goku, rigid, does nothing to stop Vegeta as the Prince flies by.

HEADLESS

It isn't difficult to find her. He doesn't know if this was somewhere familiar to her from prior to his purge, or if she has called in favors from sources or some-time partners accrued in the last seven years, but the place in which she sleeps is affluent. It suits her. Vegeta walks through the sheer curtain of her window, and it is tugged off the rod when he steps on the gossamer hem. Like a cloud, he blankets her with it and kisses her lips through the fabric to wake her. She shifts under the filmy drapery he uses to hold her down, and he moves his mouth over her body.

She doesn't resist him when he fucks her again and again – but she lost her mind to him years ago. If he had to guess, it hadn't been long after she had realized he was chasing her just as obsessively as she chased him.

As promised, she had a ship ready for him in a capsule by her bedside. He is gone before she wakes.

OoOoO

11 weeks later, she finds him again. He is impressed; he didn't leave her clues this time. But perhaps that's why it took her so long. Yet, in the end, where else would he go but to return home to Vegetasei? Though, if she had taken any longer, he'd have been forced to retrieve her. He had promised his people... and they had been waiting seven years.

He smiles wolfishly at her as she approaches. He had known the moment she had entered orbit, and had ordered his throne room emptied. She had known where to go. He had left no other path for her to take. "How like you my gift?" he says softly.

"It's no gift to me," she replies just as softly. "I only carry it for you."

"Ah, but it is an honor to carry the heir of the King," he rumbles. It would have been a growl if not for the gentle teasing laced within it.

She approaches the stairs and climbs them. When she nears where he sit upon his throne, she lowers herself to her knees and smooths her hands up his thighs. "Then honor me…My King."

He barks in amusement. "Your King… YOURs?" She opens the front of his pants and slides her hand inside. He hisses as she caresses his hardness. "You are mistaken, little one. _I_ am not _yours_." He pulls her from her knees to straddle him, tearing the flimsy clothing she wears that denies him her flesh. As he thrusts into her, he snarls, " _You_ are _mine_."

"Yours…? Yes," she whispers breathily.

He whips her around so that he is positioned on top of her. On his knees with her sitting on his throne, he slides her legs so that they curl around his hips.

Her voice in his ear makes his blood sizzle. "I am Your Queen. And here is the King on his knees before me."

"Clever girl," he groans between clenched teeth.

"Tell me you love me," she whispers.

He huffs in derision. "Such words are meaningless," and to silence her, he drives her to the edge of release and holds her there until he can't stand it any longer and pushes them both over.

"Swear it!" she yells in the midst of her climax.

He spills into her, but she waits as they pant in recovery. She knows he will speak. He doesn't know how she knows… he hadn't known it himself. Still buried within her, so close they breathe the same air, he looks into her soul just as she looks into his.

"I have put aside my own nature, left your planet untouched, cast down its enemy for your asking, and was lenient on one of my own because he is your friend. I have given you my seed. My world and my people are yours to command and here am I, on my knees before you. I will reorder time, move the stars, turn worlds upside down for you. I will show you your dreams made real. Your want is my will. It is so now, and will be until all things and all that lay beyond, unknown and unmeasured, exist no longer. This I swear."

She smiles. "I love you, too. Vegeta. I love you, too."


End file.
